Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{7k}{9} + \dfrac{10k}{9}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{7k + 10k}{9}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{17k}{9}$